Quote:David Palmer
This is a list of memorable quotes from David Palmer. Day 1 * Sherry Palmer: Mike's job is to tell you what you want to hear. Mine is to tell you the truth. * Senator Palmer: You're not qualified for that job. * Senator Palmer: It breaks my heart that I was right. * Senator Palmer: Today is going to be the second most important day of my life. * Sherry Palmer: And what would the first be? * Senator Palmer: I think you know that. * Sherry Palmer:'''Well, I still like to hear you say it. * '''Senator Palmer: All right. The most important day of my life... was when I hit the game-winning three against DePaul in the Final Four. * Sherry Palmer: You just lost my vote, Senator. * Mike Novick: If you keep doing what you've been doing, you'll be fine. * Senator Palmer: What have I been doing, Mike? * Mike Novick: Telling the truth. * Senator Palmer: Oh, yeah. Right. * Mike Novick: That was the Pentagon. Remember you asked me to look up the name Jack Bauer? * Senator Palmer: Who is he? * Mike leans over, and whispers to Palmer * Mike Novick: He used to be in Special Forces. He led a six man team into Kosovo a couple of years ago. * Senator Palmer: That's what it was. The Drazen mission. * Mike Novick: Bauer picked his own men and trained them. Only Bauer survived. * Senator Palmer: He blames me for the death of his men. * Sherry Palmer: We've had a hard day, but when you look at it in perspective, you'll realize I was acting in your best interest. And I know you're so mad at me. * Senator Palmer: I'm not mad at you. * Sherry Palmer: Oh, good. * Senator Palmer: I feel sorry for you. * Sherry Palmer: You feel sorry for me? * Senator Palmer: You've lost touch of what it is to be a friend... a parent... a wife. After today, I never want to see you again. * Sherry Palmer: David! * Senator Palmer: Please, Sherry, I've heard it all before. And I don't care what this may do to my candidacy. And it's not because I don't want to be President. I do. I just don't think you're fit to be the first lady. * Second Grader: Is it true you played basketball? * Senator Palmer: Sure did. Georgetown. * Second Grader: My daddy says Georgetown sucks. * Senator Palmer: I think I need to have a little talk with your daddy. * Second Grader: He also says there will never be a black president in this country, ever. * Senator Palmer: Would you give your daddy a message for me? Tell him I understand where he's coming from, but he's wrong. And I'm gonna prove it. * Senator Palmer: Dammit if that child dies! * Tony Almeida Senator Palmer? What can I do for you, sir? * Senator Palmer I'm here to see Jack Bauer. * Senator Palmer: I know why you want me dead, Mr. Bauer. * Jack Bauer: Want you dead, Senator? I don't know what you're talking about. * Senator Palmer: Kosovo! * Jack Bauer: Kosovo? * Senator Palmer: I know you hold me responsible for the men you lost there. Two years ago today. * Jack Bauer: You know about Operation Nightfall? * Senator Palmer: I authorized the mission. I know you took out Victor Drazen and his inner circle, and I know you lost six men in the process. * Jack Bauer: And you think I want revenge for the death of my men? * Senator Palmer: Yes, I do. * Jack Bauer: With all due respect, Senator, I almost died today trying to protect you! And if I blame anyone for the death of my men in Kosovo, sir, I blame *myself*! * Senator Palmer: Then what were you doing at the power plant? * Jack Bauer: I was trying to . . . the reason why I went for that Secret Service Agent's gun, sir, was to try and get you out of the room without giving myself away. The people that want you dead, they had kidnapped my family. They threatened to kill them if I didn't assist them in the assassination attempt. *'David Palmer:' You're fired. Pack up. Get out. And don't bother to ask me or anyone on my staff for a reference. Prospective employers won't like what I'll have to say. * Sherry Palmer: You finish the speech? * David Palmer: Taking a break. The guys got tired of me yelling at them. Day 2 * President Palmer: Jack, you saved my life. I trust you as much as I trust anybody. * President Palmer: Make no mistake: if we unleash our military power on nations that later prove innocent, it will rank as one of the most despicable sneak attacks in history. Any chance for peace in the Middle East will vanish forever. Even if it'll cost American lives in the future, we must delay this attack until we are certain of our ground. * President Palmer: All right. This is what we're gonna do. We may be short on manpower, but it doesn't have to appear that way. Send all the Eastern Georgia National Guard to Marietta, and tell the media that this is where something's going to happen. * Mike Novick: Uh, what's going to happen, sir? * President Palmer: If this is what the people are going to be watching, let's show them how we're going to respond. I want them to see how we protect our citizens. We will not put up with racism or xenophobia. If this is where it's going to start, this is where it's going to stop. * President Palmer: (To Sherry) You're not a member of my staff. You're not a government employee and you're not my wife. (After announcing to the Prime Minister of a Middle Eastern country that he will retalliate against him a nuclear bomb is detonated) * President Palmer: If this bomb goes off today, it'll hurt us, but it'll destroy you. Day 3 * President Palmer: I hope you can get a refund. * Wayne Palmer: A refund? * President Palmer: From whoever sold you that load of crap. (After Sherry tells him that she is willing to go to prison) * President Palmer: She figures I have more to lose than she does. And she's right. Day 4 * President Palmer: to President Logan, whom he is advising, why he authorized a covert operation that could be construed as an act of war; Logan disagrees We didn't bring this crisis on ourselves, but we'll be the ones to settle it. This is a dirty business and we have to get our hands dirty to clean it up! * President Palmer: Now, Jack, if it were anyone else, I would ask you if you were sure. But with you, I already know the answer. God bless you, and good luck. * President Palmer: Jack Bauer would never compromise national security. * Walt Cummings: As much as I'd like to believe that - everyone breaks. * President Palmer: What you believe is irrelevant. * President Palmer: Hear no evil. * President Logan: Excuse me? * President Palmer: You heard me. * Mike Novick: Mr. President, I know you think that my actions while you were in office mounted to a personal and political betrayal. * ' President Palmer:' It's not what I believe, it's a fact. Get to the point. * President Palmer: This is probably the last time we'll ever speak. Jack, you do understand - when you hang up, for all intents and purposes, Jack Bauer is dead. * Jack Bauer: I understand that, sir. Mr. President, it's been an honor. * President Palmer: Same for me my friend. Day 5 * David Palmer: (to Wayne and also his last line) It’s alright, really. Category:David Palmer Palmer, David